My Prince
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: When they met,she had no idea who or what he really was. Now, tangled up in a web of lies and deceit, will she be able to survive the life of royalty into which she has been thrust, living amongst his own kind? And will she get her prince? NaruxHina
1. First Encounter

She ran.

Fast, her bare feet, slapping hard against the wet soil.

But it wasn't fast enough.

It became a pattern.

Run, look back, stumble, and run again.

Over and over, seemingly without end.

Her navy blue hair was sprawled all over her face, drenched in the rain.

She couldn't see anything except the road in front of her.

Her clothes were torn, ragged, soaked and stained with blood.

Perhaps it was the rain, but there was a possibility of that being her tears.

She couldn't tell which.

At last, she fell, but not to stand up again.

**"Gotcha!" **Cried a voice, dark and sinister.

Pain shot from her ankle as it lay there in an odd angle. She looked away, waiting for the final blow, soft pale eyes closed tightly against it-

It never came.

Instead, the temperature began to _drop_ a few degrees.

She blinked, as the rain turned to snow, right before her eyes.

Suddenly a low mumble was heard, distinctively male.

"That's as far as you go."

The footsteps following her abruptly halted, then a growl was heard, just as she looked back-

To see a man, clad in what looked like a white kimono, a wicked blade held at his side.

**"Move, gaki." **Rumbled her pursuer, as he hefted a long knife in one hand.

A snort was heard, this one from the one who had obviously stopped her pursuer cold in his tracks.

"I'm afraid you will be the one to move."

She could see something flash, upon her rescuers face.

From here, it looked eerily like-

Fangs.

The unknown man grinned and hissed out a breath, the air steaming before him.

Her pursuer paled, as he saw the teeth. "Y-YOU?!"

A low chuckle escaped the kimono clad figure.

"Me."

This was followed shortly by a fierce ripping sound, a surprised sqwuak from her pursurer, then the new voice spoke again.

"Die."

A loud scream was heard, then a _terrible_ slurping sound.

Suddenly, everything went white for her...

--

He idly swept a strand of wet, bright blond hair from his eyes, then looked down at the girl, who upon second glance, was actually a young woman around his age.

"Well, I never expected this."

A long, wicked looking blade, a dark silver katana, shone in the night, stained black with blood, gripped tightly in his hands, whilst twin wings of pure feathery silver, encircled his body, easily extended from his back.

Looking down at his weapon, he gave a small nod.

"Time to call it a night."

With a sigh, he tossed his blade into the air-

And twisting his neck ever so slightly to the left, allowed it to slide into the sheathe upon his back, the blade rasping in with a small clank.

Dark sapphire blue eyes shone in the night, long glistening white fangs, stained with blood extended from his mouth, as he stared down at her, or rather-

Her NECK to be more precise.

He could hear the life blood running through her veins, dark and sweet, it pounded in his ears, like the roar of an oncoming flood.

For a moment, he was _sorely_ tempted to sink his fangs in, to enjoy his second meal for that night.

_'Just one bite..._

Restraining himself, shook his head violently, and forced the sharp canines to recede.

_'N-No!'_

Uncertain of what to do, he did the first thing that he _could_.

He reached down, and gently scooped her up, now heading back towards the village.

"Grandma Tsunade is gonna FREAK about this...

--

He grimaced with the foul taste the rapist had left in his mouth.

"Blech!"

There was a _reason_ he prefferred female blood. It was sweeter, softer, it had a more _smooth_ feeling to it, a plesant sensation that stayed with him for awhile afterwards. Girls were always better in his opinion. They could be fickle at times, but if you knew how to get inside their heads, you could manipulate them so very easily, as if they were mere putty in your hands.

He let out a small sigh as he soared over the Land of Fire, slowly zeroing in on the mansion in which he resided, along with his caretaker.

The wind was calm and cool in his face, as he flew amongst the raindrops, the downpour slacking off just as he neared his 'humble' abode.

Humble was the furthest thing from it.

Tilting slightly to the right, he soared upward on a draft of heat, giving him the altitude needed to swoop down upon his home.

Perhaps some detail about his place of residence will help:

He effortlessly glided towards a large mansion, entry barred by a massive gate emblazoned with his family crest, an orange swirl, with a recent addition, a black skull plastered over it, denying, preventing passage.

There where five guards stationed in front of the imposing steel, Long spears held upright and at the ready, each loyal soldier keeping a constant watch, for both their master and those who would wish him harm.

And to persuade robbers and thieves to find another place to ransack.

Looking down, he gave a loud, high pitched whistle, heard only at the subsonic level, perceptible only to his kind, alerting his faithful servants to his presence.

Immediately, they snapped to attention, looking high into the sky, each one snapping off a proud salute to him.

With an imperceptible nod, seen only to them, he gave them the signal to relax.

Immediately, they did so, and began bantering back and forth, for they had noticed that their lord had a 'guest'.

And a rather beautiful one at that.

Such a thing was rare, as he was _never_ known to bring his meals home.

Perhaps the head of Anbu White ops **(Yes, WHITE ops, I made a new division) **had finally found himself a mate?

Yet these thoughts were the furthest from his mind as he sped home.

Instead he smirked as he swept over them, and continued on his path, looking forward to a long nights rest-

After he made sure this odd vixen was safe, and that he was not needed to vanquish any more...adversaries.

Fellow vampires that is.

This area was rife with them, the common class of vamp, the half-bloods that only came out at night.

Looking over himself, his nose crinkled, as he still stank from the blood of that lowlife he had feasted on.

There was another reason he preffered the blood of females.

Preferably, ENEMY females, as they always put up a fight, before his inhuman stamina eventually overcame them.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how Tsunade would react to his current condition.

He would soon realize-

That 'Freak out' was an understatement.

For moment he glided down to the rooftop of his mansion, the mysterious girl held bridal style in his arms, neck hanging loose, head leaning over limply-

The door to the roof opened, and 'grandma' a nickname he gave her to annoy, Tsunade burst out into the night.

And she did NOT look happy.

Unlike his loyal servants, she held no loyalty to him whatsoever, and on top of this, she was Immune to his hypnotic charms, Which she INSISTED he possesed, even though he said he held no such talent, other than good looks.

So in other words, she did not fear his wrath, nor him.

In fact, as the Hokage of the Leaf village, she _was_ his superior, both in age and rank.

A superior whom he often disregarded, both in the terms of mission advice and his feeding habits.

For those of you who do NOT know the fifth Hokage, here is a description of the curvaceous blond.

Her long blond hair, no longer tied back, flowed long and loose over her shoulders.

Her amber brown eyes sparkled with annoyance, her face set in a permanent scowl, one she usually wore whenever he returned from one of his midnight jaunts.

Gone were the formal robes she detested so much, as she was instead clad in a pink bathrobe, the sash tied tightly about her wide hips, the soft cottony fabric loosened at the chest, nearly fully exposing her ample chest, which her arms were crossed over, whilst she tapped her right foot impatiently, already getting drenched in the now torrential downpour.

Despite the need for stealth, the vampire nearly burst out laughing, biting his lip against it, as he saw her feet donned in another expression of pink girlishness, which she NEVER expressed in public-

Pink fuzzy bunny slippers.

Veins throbbed upon her forehead, as she hissed up at him.

"Na-ru-to!"

He pressed two fingers to his lips, glaring at her as his sandaled feet touched the floor, all business now.

"SH! Keep it down Baa-chan!"

She restrained the urge to clock him upside the head, the moment she saw his bloodstained clothing.

Anko was always more lenient with the boy than she was.

No wonder he got away with so much.

He retracted his wings, and headed for the door to the stairs.

"C'mon."

Instead of cussing him out, she just followed him, slowly descending the winding staircase behind him dead-bolting the door, and THEN placing a barrier seal over the door jamb.

As the old wood closed, the light faded, the darkness serving to mask the death glare she was shooting at his back.

"What did you do _this_ time?!" She whispered in the blackness.

The girl in his arms began to stir, and the blond woman stiffened, cutting of whatever response he might have given, only just know noticing the fact that he HADN'T bit her yet.

"Never mind _what _you did, _who _the heck is she, and _what_ were you thinking, bringing her _here?!"_

Sighing, Naruto halted before a dead end.

"It's a long story."

But unlike the stone walls of the staircase, a polished slab of marble was that which blocked their path.

Shifting his 'guest' to his left arm, he reached out with his right, touching the foremost corner of the smoothly carved crystal block-

Which promptly gave way under his touch, sliding to the right in the wall, with a minute grinding sound.

Refusing to answer her, he strode further into the dark, torches lighting the way, suddenly flaring to life, as he passed through the corridors, at last arriving in the livin room, which sported multiple bookcases, on arcane arts, and creatures of the night.

He would often read from them, but _this_ time, he headed straight for the couch, his shadow strecthing and shrinking in the light of the roaring fireplace, over which a painted portrait of his parents hung.

Briefly he inclined his head in respect to his long since dead family, then silently, he placed the girl upon the red crimson cushions, resting her head upon a pillow.

Removing his jacket, he tucked it over her.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Enough of this. She can stay the night, but you'll have some explaining to do in the morning." With that she stalked up a winding staircase, that led to the upper floors, and her bedroom.

Leaving Naruto alone with his guest.

A small shiver, then a small sleepy sneeze, shook her fragile form.

He draped a sheet about her now.

Brushing an errant strand of hair out of her face Naruto marveled her natural beauty. It was then that she shifted in her sleep and the sheet covering her body had slipped below her chest revealing a lacy lavender colored French cut bra, which seemed to strain at keeping her ample natural gifts encased.

Naruto remembered that her clothing had been in tatters when he found her, but still, he blushed heavily.

Eying her ample chest rising and falling in rhythmic fashion, the slightly perverted nature of Naruto reared its head, as he wondered if the rest of her clothing matched the bra. Lifting the sheet to peek below, Naruto's eyes grew wide as he thought to himself.

'_It does.'_

She began to stir...

Hastily, he dropped the sheet.

Clutching his white jacket about herself, she seemed to wake...

And immediately jumped back a pace, when she saw where she was.

"Umm... who're you?"

He flashed that smile that had broken the heart of many a girl.

"Might I ask you your name first, miss?"

His charm worked to full effect, she blushed, and pulled the sheets closer to herself, even as she spoke.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

He pondered it.

"Hinata. A lovely name. Do you come from these parts?"

She shook her head, still blushing.

"N-No."

"Do you need a change of clothes?"

She just now seemed to notice that she was only clad in her undergarments.

She turned a deep dark red, as he clapped his hands, and several of his servants came into the room.

"Well then, I'm sure you must be tired. They'll give you something to wear."

Without saying anymore on the matter, he turned to go.

"We can talk in the morning-

"W-Wait! Y-You didn't tell me your name!"

He turned, and flashed her a foxy smile.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Good Morning!

**PLEASE review! I worked really hard on this!**

"Oi!"

Hinata squinted her pale eyes shut, and covered her face with a pillow as the blinds were drawn open, casting the sunlight over her face. She'd slept fitfully last night, and now, with someone yelling in her ear....

Well, lets just say it wasn't helping her any.

"_Get up,_you stupid girl!" Someone, for she felt a pair of hands, dragged the blanket from her grip, and another pair of hands pulled her out of bed, and onto the unforgiving floor. Thankfully, she had some clothes on now, loaned to her by the woman she now knew as Tsunade. They consisted of a pink t-shirt emblazoned with a gothic cross on the back, and that tee was surprisingly snug upon her ample bosom, as was the pair of basic black sweatshorts that clung to her hips

Groaning, she picked herself up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The sight that greeted her was the woman from last night.

"You remember me?" She asked.

"Uh...huh?" Hinata half yawned, still not awake yet.

Tsunade would have none of that, and took the dazed girl by the wrist, dragging her to her feet, far rougher than was necessary. But despite the agonizing pain in her right shoulder, Hinata remained silent.

"You were told to find an acceptable change of clothes for tomorrow." Tsked Tsunade, noting with disdain that the girl had not done so yet. Hinata meekly protested otherwise. "S-Suimasen, I was so tired, that I fell asleep.....

"For kami's sake, for a human, do you know _anything_?!" Tsunade scowled at her!

"H-Human?" She was beginning to wake up now, and just starting to remember just where she was, what she had been running from, how she had gotten here...

Hinata remembered his face almost immediately.

_'Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.'_

_And him._

Why was her heart beating so fast, so suddenly?

"Baka!" Tsunade's voice dragged her from her sleep induced haze, and the soft eyed girl realized she was now being led down a winding staircase, complete with a winding guardrail. The blond set the pace, and it was a fast one, for Hinata struggled to keep from tripping on the velvet embroidered steps, though it was difficult, _very_ difficult to do so.

"I swear, Naruto...she cursed under her breath, and moments later, the scent of bacon and eggs wafted up to them, for they were nearly at the bottom of the stairs now, and Tsunade finally began to slow.

Hinata soon realized why.

At the foot of the staircase, stood a quartet of uniformed guards, stiff as a pole, or rather, ther nasty looking javelin each of them held erect, firm and unmoving, like an iron, for the color of their uniform was an ugly grey.

_'I think blue would suit them better..._

As if reading her thoughts, two of them now cast a rather nasty glare to her, and two of them _smiled_...

Exposing razor sharp canines.

"Ahem!" The third man coughed, and the two snapped their gaze away, and mumbled something under their breath. A thick tension now pervaded the air, and she was doubtlessly at the center of it.

At that moment, the Hyuuga could not help but wonder...

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

The smell of what had to be breakfast, was now growing stronger, but upon reaching the last of the stairs, Tsunade now pulled Hinata to the left, and towards a door.

Coldly, she opened it, revealing it to be a rather large bathroom. Like everything else in the mansion, for this had to be a mansion, it was far too large to even have a chance of being considered a house, and too sophisticated to be called anything other than one.

"This is where you will shower after breakfast. You will be given an hour to clean yourself, every day and you will do this without being told. Understood?" Tsunade's tone was curt, clipped, and to the point, her hazel eyes now boring into Hinata's startled lavender orbs.

She managed a nod, then the door was violently slammed in her face, startling her yet again. Why was everyone in this house on edge? It was clear that they didn't like her, but why?

Again, those scary eyes drilled into her own, driving out any thoughts of protesting against this rather generous arrangement. But Tsunade proved that she wasn't doing this because she wanted to be nice or generous, via grabbing the cuff of the pink shirt she wore, and dragging her forward, until their faces were less than an inch apart.

"You are not to tell anyone that you reside here, do you understand me?"

"N-Nani?" She finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"Tsunade, are you being rude to our guest?" A low voice spoke up, and from the opposite door, the one beside that which the blond bombshell had just closed, stepped a man with pale skin, yellow slitted eyes, and long black hair. Unlike the long red one-piece dress Tsunade wore, he sported a more casual ensemble, simple, black khakis, boots, and a black tee.

Unlike the fiery eyes of Tsunade, his eyes radiated calm composure, certainty and kindness.

"You again," Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Who let you out of your cage?"

"Madam!" He feigned shock, his tone hurt, his arm placing one hand over his chest. "Your words cut deep! Deeper than any blade, they _burn_, hot, scalding, hotter than the sun itself-

Tsunade now rolled her eyes, mumbled something about checking on the coffins, and stomped off loudly, grumbling obscenities about coffee, Shakespere, and his accursed poetry.

The man known as Orochimaru chuckled softly as she rounded a corner and was lost from sight a moment later. "My apologies, she is not found of house guests."

"A-Arigatou!" She gave a low bow to the man, then straightened herself up, trying to be polite as possible, so as not to irk anyone else lurking in this mansion. "Th-Thank you very much, sir!" Silently, she cursed herself for her stutter.

"Thinking nothing of it my dear." He assured her with a wave of his hand, then chuckled, tapping himself on the forehead, as if he had just forgot something very important. "Ah! My my, where _are_ my manners?"

Now he was the one to bow, though it was not as low, and he had one hand over his chest as he did so. "My name is Orochimaru. I am...A thoughtful expression appeared on his smooth face, then he briefly closed his eyes to shrug, dismissing it. "I suppose you could call me the _landlord_ here."

The way he said landlord, suggested otherwise, but she chose not to dwell on that as of now. Instead, her stomach chose that exact moment, that very instant, to growl hungrily, complaining for sustenance.

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow in amusement, a small smile flickering across his features."Ah, its seems that you're aware of the delicacy of Naruto-kun's cooking, even though you haven't tasted it yet."

Hinata blushed, her cheeks flushing a light pink tinge at his comment.

_'It does smell good..._

She punched her stomach when it growled again, but _that_ of course, only caused it to growl even louder, still begging for food, despite her best efforts to keep it quiet.

"Sui-Suimasen...

He patted her on the shoulder lightly, as if to reassure her. "Now now, there's absolutely nothing to be sorry about my dear. If you wanted to have something to eat, then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

He gestured for her to follow him, but held up a hand, showing her a thing white cloth. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to blindfold you first. It's a rule we have here, you see. Can't be letting humans know the inner workings of our abode, now can we?" He laughed at his own joke, and an alarm went off in Hinata's head. But her stomach overrode it, and so she allowed herself to be blindfolded.

"Don't worry," He assured her again as he tied the cloth tight. "It'll only let you see a certain way, and in this case, it'll keep you from sticking your head into trouble. You are by no means blind."

Hinata soon realized this was true, as she could see Orochimaru, and the then the guards, some ways off to the right. This made her feel better, if only slightly.

"Well then, shall we go find the kitchen?" And instead of taking her wrist in a bone crushing grip as Tsunade had, he just directed her which way to go, and when she went the wrong way once or twice, he patiently redirected her, until at last, they had come to their destination, where the smell of pancakes and coffee had now joined the rich aroma that permeated the air.

"So you had her were the blindfold, eh Orochimaru?" Someone called in a disinterested tone, and Hinata recognized him by the sound of his voice alone, and almost immediately, though the blindfold wouldn't let her see this particular person, she knew it was him.

"You can take it off now. The blindfold I mean." The voice bid her, and she did so, to indeed see the one known as Naruto Uzumaki. Gone was his all black attire of last night, and in its place was a simple red muscle shirt, and blue jeans. His hair, was surprisingly down, and hung over one brilliant sapphire eye, both of which now turned to look at her fully, as did he.

"I'm sorry about the precautions, but since you're a guest here, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He sounded concerned, and that made her feel a bit better. In his hand was a steaming platter of egg, sausage and bacon, whilst pancake patter was being cooked over the stove burner of this large kitchen.

_'What...have I gotten myself into..._She began to wonder.

-sleep well?"

"Nani?" She blinked, missing what he had said.

"I said, did you sleep well?" He finished, as he set the platter down at the table, and returned to flipping the pancakes, his gaze leaving hers, and she felt as if she could finally breathe again, although she hadn't been aware of even holding her breath in the first place. "You looked pretty shook up last night, so I ordered my servants to let you be." He added, tossing one pancake on to a plate, then another.

Hinata recalled the nasty look the guards had given her on the stairs, and Orochimaru seemed to notice this, despite the fact that he had sat down at the table, to read the paper.

"Oh, you R.S.F (Royal security force) they're always rude to guests, but for good reason." He peered at something in the paper, then returned his attention to her again. "You see, they've been in our family for generations, and I suppose it comes with their job descriptions after awhile."

"Don't bore her with things she can't possibly understand." Sighed Tsunade, who had apparently been at the other end of the table until now, for she was serving herself some pancakes, and that was when she'd been noticed. "She's just a silly human girl."

"Enough." Naruto cast her a glare, setting down a plate for Hinata, then moving about to do the same for himself. "Maybe if you'd explained it to her, she wouldn't be so confused."

"Um...She started...

"Why should I bother explaining it to her?" Sighed Tsunade, taking a bite from a nearby apple, once again showing off he sharp incissors, the sharp pointed fangs, although small, were definitely there.

"You want eggs or bacon?" Naruto asked her, and Hinata chose the latter, with a side of pancakes. "And besides," he returned his attention to Tsunade. "I'm going to explain it to her. Its part of the pact."

"Honestly, you need to control your temper, Tsunade." Orochimaru smiled lightly at Hinata, before returning his gaze to the blond. "Perhaps then you wouldn't have to take so much blood from-

"Sh." Naruto sighed, sitting down. "She's getting confused."

"Confused about what?" Tsunade began-

"Um, excuse me?"

Everyone turned their gaze to Hinata, who quietly took a seat beside Naruto.

"W-What exactly is going on?" She asked. "Y-You're talking about coffins, blood, and your teeth-

Two and two came together in an instant, and it was then that she noticed three things she hadn't before the rare, blood red steak everyone had on their plate, and just how pale Orochimaru's skin was..And the fact that all but one shutter was closed, thusly blocking out most of the sunlight. Pale eyes tripled, her mouth fell slightly agape, and she tried to form the words, but could not.

"Y-You're, Y-You're-

"Impudent child.... Growled Tsunade.

"You see....Began Orochimaru...

"Hinata, I won't beat around the bush," Naruto continued. " You see...we're vampires." He said it slowly, but that didn't help matters at all. The room before her suddenly swam back and forth, as she grew terribly dizzy from the shock of it all. "Sorry if this comes as a shock to you."

That was a major understatement!

_'V-Vampires?!'_

Unable to proccess the shocking truth that she had just been given, nor able to even immediately accept the stark reality of it, Hinata did the only possible thing she could've done then, as her vision began to dim....

She fainted.

"See!" Tsunade declared angrily! "I told you this would happen!"

**Did u like it? Please leave your comments, and a thoughtful review if you have any suggestions!**


	3. School

"Is she awake yet?"

"She better be. That was the last of the smelling salts."

The sound of a loud clang, then a yelp.

"Enough of that!"

"Oh...

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and rubbed her head, trying to sit up, for she now found herself sprawled out on the couch. "I must've passed out."

"You might say that." Replied Orochimaru, taking a healthy bite of his steak, ripping out a bloody chunk, then sucking it dry. With a drawn out sigh, he dropped the dry arid husk of meat down upon the plate, then dabbed at his face with a napkin.

Hinata paled, but Orochimaru seemed relatively unfazed. "Delicious."

"Good think the gaki caught you." Sighed Tsunade, her tone lacking some of the bite she'd displayed before. Her hazel eyes now reflected genuine concern for the befuddled human girl, as she peeled off the wet towel used to dab at her forehead moments ago. "Otherwise you might've gotten a concussion."

"Do you remember what we told you?" Naruto asked, speaking with almost casual ease.

Hinata nodded slowly, trying not to faint again.

"H-Hai."

"Well...here's the thing...He began...

But Orochimaru cut him off.

"The vampire that was after last night marked you as his prey, Hinata. When Naruto killed him...Well, In short, his clan, the clan of Jiptus and Fanatos in particular are furious. Not only are they going to be coming after you now, both out of pride, and well..."

The room started to spin again before her eyes, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Th-This is too much...

"Well, you better get used to it." Tsunade cut in, as Naruto got up to go somewhere, saying something about a sealing ward. "You see, the three of us, Naruto, Orochimaru, and myself, as well as that slacker...." she missed the name, for Orochimaru coughed, perhaps deliberately, "are part of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. Basically, we're the mortal enemies of the Jiptus and Fanatos clans."

"Which is why- Naruto added, coming back into the picture, holding a small circular band in his left hand, and a looped necklace with a jewel facet in the center, in his right. "Which is why, we have no choice to take you in."

Hinata scooted back slightly.

"W-What're those?"

Naruto set the items down on the table.

"Sacred relics, passed down from my clan's ancestors. This-

He held up the band.

"Will glow a soft red if any member of an opposing clan is near, and if it does, run. This-

He showed her the necklace.

"Will serve as a ward to let us know where you are." He tied it around her neck now, taking great and delicate care as he did so. In doing so, he had to bring his face perilously close to her own, and for a second, just a brief moment in time, she thought he was about to-

"It has a range of one mile."

"Huh?" She blinked, realizing she had been daydreaming, and he'd already pulled away.

"The ward. If you go out of range, we won't be able to detect you unless-

"Ahem!" Tsunade coughed. "I think that's quite enough of that. Besides, shouldn't you be showing her around classes?"

"Wha?" Naruto frowned, surprised for once. "But I have the day off!"

"She's a human, Naruto!" Tsunade rebuked him harshly. "You have to show her around the day class!"

"Nani? Classes?" Hinata asked, utterly lost.

"Just be grateful you don't have to deal with the night class." Commented Orochimaru with a small chuckle. "At least, not yet."

As she tried to process all this information, a uniform was set down on the table by a servant.

No wait, it was a girl's _school_ uniform.

"Welcome to the family, my dear." Chuckled Orochimaru. "Now you'd better get ready. It simply wouldn't do for you to miss your first day of classes."

Only then did Hinata realize that she would be spending a VERY long time here.

--

"Yo! Kiba!" Naruto called as he strode inside the building, receiving several other greetings in return.

"Naruto!" Laughed 'Kiba', a teenager with spiky brownish black hair, fierce looking eyes, and red face paint that looked like twin dagger marks just under his eyes. He messed with the blonde's flat hair, and Naruto in turn slapped him on the back. "Man, I thought you had the day off!"

"Well I did, but-

"Eh?" A few of the students turned to look as they saw someone behind him, and Kiba did the same, arching an eyebrow.

As the doors opened fully, she could feel thousands of eyes on her. The halls, which had been thick with everyday to and from class traffic, along with the incessant buzz of chatter, now seemed dead. Without thinking, she ducked behind Naruto, the latter rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes, he sighed in irritation.

"What _are _you doing?"

"She's a shy one, huh?" Commented Kiba, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hiding." She squeaked out the words from behind him.

"Well quit it." He hissed, shooting her a glare over his shoulder. "Everyone's staring like you have an extra head or something."

"Well, see ya later buddy." Sighed Kiba as the bell rang. "Duty calls."

"Kiba, ack wait!" Naruto called, but his fellow freshman just waved over his shoulder, rounded a corner, and was lost from sight.

"I can't help it!" Hinata insisted, shaking her head fervently when he tried to move out of the way and told her to stop hiding.

"Oi, what're you bozo's staring at? I don't see anything wrong with this one?" He ventured, addressing the classmates as a whole. All this did was send a wave of uncertain murmurs running through the halls.

When he was given no definitive answer, he hissed, exposing his fangs in a wicked snarl.

"I said-

"Hey." A particularly busty girl with pink hair, standing aways across the halls interrupted, her voice coming out as a silken purr. Like Hinata, she wore the basic blue white schoolgirl uniform, and though Hinata certainly was no slouch in the looks department (Not that she'd ever admit it) This one was on a whole nother plane. "You heard the man, get out of here you pathetic half bloods."

"Sakura." Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I don't need your help with this."

"Aw, you're no fun dear." She laughed, and several jealous looks were sent Naruto's way.

She seemed to exude an unnatural beauty, from the way she wore a confident smug smirk, the way her breasts bounced slightly with every step, how her hips swayed as she walked, right down to the smooth skin of her legs and the black heels she wore. She seemed to glide across the halls towards him, and when she reached him, draped an arm over his shoulders, though this seemed to actually annoy him a bit.

Now she turned to glare at the few who hadn't left.

"Oh? Are you scum still here?" She licked at her lips, sea foam green eyes seeming to dance with excitement. "Too bad."

Before Naruto could stop her, Sakura opened her mouth, and a piercing shriek escaped her throat.

Hinata dropped her books to slap both hands over her ears, but even so, it was all she could do not to pass out again. It sounded like someone was raking nails across a chalkboard, and that chalkboard was _inside her head._

The unlucky few that had chosen to stop and stare, now passed out, blood trickling from their ears.

A hand on her shoulder, and then the screaming stopped.

Tentatively, the Hyuuga opened her eyes, and found Sakura staring at her.

"Sorry hun, was that a little loud?"

Hinata managed to make out the word loud, but that was about it, thanks to the ringing in her ears.

Sakura smiled softly, and mouthed slowly.

"Hold still."

Hinata felt a pair of hands over her ears, then with a painful roar, her sense of sound returned.

"Better?" Sakura asked cheerily. "Most humans go made from my death shriek."

She managed a nod, "A-Arigatou!" and Naruto actually found himself smiling, if only slightly.

"Ya-re ya-re," Sakura chided, shaking her head at the low bow she was given. "You don't need to bow to me! Absolutely not, no way!" She flashed the peace sign when Hinata rose, the points of her fangs glinting in the light. "Name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura surprised both vampire and human alike by embracing Hinata, right then and there. "Oh you poor thing! If Naruto brought you here, and believe me, he doesn't usually do this sort of thing, then that must be because you have some of THAT clan after you, right?"

_'That clan? I-I guess I should play along..._

She nodded.

The bell rang again, before Sakura could continue.

"Well, better get to class!"

She took Hinata by the wrist and led her off, with Naruto trailing some ways behind.

However, he went left, when they went right.

"We have seperate classes." Sakura replied when Hinata asked, pausing before a door. "It's a rule."

The room door read GYM.

"Well, I hope you brought a change of clothes, new girl!"

"But I-I-

Unceremoniously, Sakura opened the door, and dragged her through.

And that was how Hinata Hyuuga started her first day at this strange new school.

A school full of vampires!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
